It is known to provide an automotive rearview mirror assembly that provides a rearview at the side and rear of a vehicle to a driver of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a rear vision system that utilizes rearward facing cameras that capture images of the side and rear areas of the vehicle for display of the captured images to the driver of the vehicle. An example of a known rearview system is shown in FIG. 1, where the vehicle has two exterior rearview mirror assemblies having reflective elements (such as those shown in FIGS. 2 and 3) that provide a rearward field of view to the driver that meets the regulatory requirements and that provide a selected wide view or wide angle view (such as via an aspheric or blind zone spotter mirror element) outboard of the regulatory field of view.
There have been many efforts to enhance vehicle visibility through the use of camera monitoring systems as well as through the use of additional specialized mirrors. Examples in the market today include backup/reverse aid cameras for camera monitoring systems and blind zone mirrors and/or the like. Efforts to completely replace mirrors with cameras have continued to take place as well. Examples of such proposed camera/mirror constructions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,677; 5,760,962 and/or 5,670,935, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.